


Night Sky

by lightless_star



Category: 2NE1, K-POP RPF, Kpop - Fandom, MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku memang salah. Mungkin baginya, aku Cuma seorang adik tak tau diri. Tapi tetap aku tak menyesal pernah mencintainya. Sekalipun tak pernah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: They're not mine ;w;   
> WARNING: Incest, AU

Malam ini, aku dan kakak kembali berbaring diatas rumput halaman rumah kami.   
Pukul sembilan malam. Dan kami keluar dengan memakai piyama.   
Paling-paling kakak melihat langit lagi. Aku selalu heran. Tapi aku ikuti saja.   
“Kak.”  
“Hm?”  
“Kenapa kakak suka sekali melihat langit?”  
“Karena langit malam itu indah sekali. Coba saja kau lihat sendiri. ya, kan?”  
Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Langit malam memang indah.   
“Tapi tidak ada untungnya, kak.”  
“Kalau tau-tau alien datang kebumi, mungkin kita bisa berbicara dengannya saat itu juga. Ya, kan? Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku senang melihat langit malam.”  
“Jadi kakak menunggu alien?”

Night Sky  
A Thundara Fanfiction  
By  
Schneeflocke  
.  
.  
Saat dia mengatakan itu, aku percaya. Sejak kecil, aku mengagumi kakakku. Makanya aku menyetujui semua perkataannya.   
Tentu saja, saat itu aku baru berusia 6 tahun. Dan kakakku 12 tahun.   
Jadi aku percaya saja kalau dia menunggu alien.   
Aku yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa dan selalu bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya kalau ketakutan. Saat itu.   
Sudah kubilang, aku mengagumi kakakku. Kakakku sangat baik.   
Dia menemaniku saat jam istirahat sekolah, dimana waktu baru masuk sekolah aku tidak memiliki teman.   
Dia membelaku kalau ada anak-anak yang menggangguku.   
Dia selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku.   
Dia tak pernah memarahiku kalau aku menjahilinya.   
Dia selalu perhatian padaku.   
Makanya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Sandara. Kakakku.   
.  
.  
Aku masih duduk dimeja makan sambil mengerjakan puzzle yang baru dibelikan ibu minggu kemarin saat kakakku datang.   
“Tidak belajar, Sanghyun?” tanyanya. Aku menoleh.  
“Ah iya, kak. Sebentar lagi,” jawabku malas, masih terus menyusun puzzle.   
“Bukannya besok kau ada ulangan bahasa inggris?” ucapnya tepat.   
“Bagaimana kakak tau?” aku bertanya balik. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menatapku lama. Aku tau maksudnya.   
Ia menyuruhku belajar. Ia tak mau nilaiku jelek besok. Jadi malam ini dia akan mengajariku semuanya.   
Sudah aku katakan kalau kakakku baik sekali. kami masih belajar sampai jam sebelas malam, ibu menyuruh tidur tapi aku dan kakak belum mengantuk. Aku masih mau belajar. Aku mau menunjukkan pada kakak kertas ulanganku besok yang tertulis nilai A diatasnya.

Keesokan harinya, aku pulang dari sekolah bersama kakak dan dia menanyakan soal nilai itu. aku diam saja. Aku tak mau menjawab. Aku tak mau dia kecewa. Aku takut melihatnya marah padaku----walaupun sebenarnya dia belum pernah memarahiku.   
Aku dapat C lagi hari itu. padahal kakak sudah mengajariku semalaman.   
“Bagaimana nilaimu, Sanghyun?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Berharap aku akan mengatakan kalau nilaiku bagus. Dan dia yang mengajariku.   
Aku diam saja.   
“Sanghyun?” katanya lagi. memanggil namaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.   
“Kau... dapat C lagi, ya?” tanyanya. Lagi-lagi tepat.   
Salah satu alasan kenapa aku mengagumi kakakku juga karena dia sangat pintar.   
Aku mengangguk kecil. Masih menunduk, aku tak mau melihat wajahnya.   
Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang halus mengusap rambut hitamku. Aku tersenyum, mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati ia juga tersenyum padaku.   
“Tak apa. Aku tau kau sudah berusaha. Kau hebat, Sanghyun,” ucapnya, senyumnya hangat dan menenangkan. Aku tertawa kecil.   
“Benarkah, kak?” tanyaku senang. Ia mengangguk.   
Masih dengan senyumnya yang hangat dan menenangkan.  
.  
.  
Ya, itu saat aku masih kecil.   
Sebelum caraku mengagumi kakakku berbeda.   
Aku tak tau sejak kapan.   
Tapi aku sudah tidak menganggapnya Cuma kakakku saja.

Sejak perasaan itu muncul.   
Perasaan terpesona, kagum, sayang atau apalah yang membuatku selalu merasa aneh saat berada didepannya.   
Kakiku lemas saat berdiri disamping kakak.   
Tanganku langsung terasa panas saat menyentuh tangannya yang dulu sering menggandeng tanganku.   
Aku selalu menghindari tatap mata hitamnya yang teduh.   
aku tak mau lagi menyandarkan kepalaku dibahu kakak seperti yang suka kulakukan saat aku kecil dulu.   
Perasaan aneh itu muncul bahkan saat aku belum bisa mengikat dasi sendiri.   
Saat aku belum banyak mengerti.   
Saat aku belum tau apa namanya.

Dan sejak itu aku rasakan kakakku berubah.   
Atau aku yang berubah?

Kakakku sembilan belas tahun saat itu.   
Dan aku tiga belas tahun.   
Teman kakak jadi sering kerumah, dan saat itu rumahku jadi terasa berisik sekali.   
Suara tawa mereka sampai kekamarku yang berada disebelah kamar kakak.   
Kadang-kadang mereka malah berteriak disela-sela cerita mereka.

Kakak juga jadi meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan lamanya.   
Melihat bintang di malam hari, salah satunya.   
Kakak tidak pernah melihat bintang lagi.   
Kakak tidak pernah bilang mau menunggu alien lagi.

Kadang aku kesal pada teman-teman kakak.   
Mereka membuat perhatian kakak padaku jadi berkurang.   
Kadang kakak jadi menganggap aku anak kecil.   
Padahal kalau menjemputku saat latihan klub basket disekolah dia selalu bilang.”Kau yang paling keren diantara mereka, Sanghyun!”

Dia memujiku. Memuji adiknya.   
Adiknya yang selalu dianggapnya anak kecil sampai sekarang.   
Padahal aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

Setidaknya, aku tau nama perasaan itu sekarang.   
Dan aku tau kalau itu... salah.

Tapi memangnya hati bisa disalahkan?   
Untuk urusan hati, ada yang salah?

 

Kakakku juga yang mengajariku soal ini.   
Walaupun waktu itu pertanyaanku sangat bodoh.   
.  
.  
“Kak..” panggilku saat dia membaca buku dikamarku. Ia menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.   
“Kalau orang menikah itu... Harus sama yang satu keluarga ya?” tanyaku. Konyol.   
Kakak tampak menaikkan satu alisnya. Heran. Tapi kemudian dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tawa.  
“Kenapa kakak menertawakan aku?”  
“Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali, Sanghyun. Hahaha,”  
Aku lupa bilang kalau kadang kakakku juga menyebalkan.  
“Bodoh?” ucapku kesal. Kakakku masih tertawa.   
“Paman menikah dengan bibi. Kakek menikah dengan nenek. Mereka satu keluarga, kan?”  
Kakak berhenti tertawa. Mulai mendengarkanku.   
“Ah, kalau begitu... bila aku nanti menikahnya sama kakak, bagaimana? Kita kan satu keluarga.” Ucapku lagi-lagi. Konyol.   
Apa yang diucapkan anak umur 5 tahun kadang memang seperti itu kan?  
“Bukan begitu, Sanghyun. Paman dan bibi menjadi satu keluarga karena mereka menikah. Dan kau tidak bisa menikah dengan kakak. Tidak boleh,” jelasnya sambil mencubit pipiku gemas.   
Waktu itu, aku tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanku lagi.   
Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan kakakku saat itu. jadi aku diam saja, daripada kakak nanti mengataiku bodoh lagi.   
.  
.  
Sekarang aku mengerti.   
Aku memang akan selalu menjadi adiknya.   
Tak lebih seperti yang aku inginkan.

Aku tak apa.   
Aku tak apa jika tak dibalas.   
Aku hanya ingin mencintainya.   
Tak memiliki aku tak apa.

Cinta dan keinginan memiliki itu jelas berbeda, kan?

Aku cukup bersabar.   
Menahan perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun.   
Perasaan yang salah pada orang yang sudah bersamaku sejak kecil.   
Perasaan yang salah pada kakakku sendiri.

Tapi, bukankah tiap manusia pasti punya batas kesabaran?  
.  
.  
Saat itu, kakakku pulang kerumah dengan seorang pria.   
Mereka duduk diruang tamu. Lalu mengobrol dengan ayah dan ibuku.   
Aku juga ada disana saat itu.   
Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun dan kakakku 24 tahun.   
Kakak terlihat begitu akrab dengan pria itu.   
Bukan temannya, kurasa.   
Pacarnya? Mungkin.

“Jadi, kalian merencanakan untuk bertunangan?” tanya ayahku pada pria yang duduk disamping kakakku.   
Dulu, yang duduk ditempat itu hanya aku.   
Pria yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kwon Jiyong itu mengangguk. Ayahku tersenyum.   
Dapat kulihat kakak malah menyandarkan kepala dibahunya. Aku hanya meremas jemariku kesal. Tak berbicara dari tadi.   
Aku benci pria ini.   
Aku benci karena dia sudah mengambil kakakku.

Aku menatapnya. Ia balas menatapku sambil tersenyum, mata hitamnya yang sipit jadi makin sipit.   
“Sandara, ini Sanghyun, ya? Adikmu?” tanyanya. Kakakku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
“Ah, aku jarang sekali bertemu dia. Kalau aku kesini sore-sore dia sering tidak ada dirumah, ya?”   
Jiyong mengulurkan tangan, mengajak berjabatan. Tapi aku diam saja.   
“Sanghyun, kau ini kenapa? Orang sudah mengulurkan tangan begitu kok didiamkan saja?” kata ibu yang duduk disampingku.   
Aku menjabat tangannya sekilas, tapi tetap tak membalas senyumnya. Sudah kubilang, aku benci dia.   
.  
.  
Aku memang bilang kalau aku tak apa jika kakak membalas perasaanku.   
Aku memang bilang kalau cinta dan keinginan memiliki itu jelas berbeda.

Tapi kenapa rasa cemburu itu tetap saja ada?  
Kenapa aku tetap tak bisa melihat kakakku sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain?

 

Bolehkah kalau aku sekedar mengatakannya pada kakak?  
Menyatakannya. Mendengar apa katanya.   
Setelah itu aku akan pergi.

Aku tak akan pernah kembali kehadapannya lagi.   
.  
.  
“Kak...” aku menegurnya. Mataku masih fokus kelayar televisi. Tanganku sibuk menekan tombol-tombol joystick.   
“Hm?” Kakak duduk diatas sofa, sambil sesekali mengambil kue dari stoples yang ada dipangkuannya.   
“Kak, Jiyong-hyung itu calon kakak iparku, ya?” tanyaku. Basa-basi.   
“Ah, iya. Kau belum terlalu akrab dengannya ya, Sanghyun. Dia itu baik sekali, loh. Dia tampan, kan?” tanggap kakakku semangat. Senyum terukir diwajahnya saat dia berbicara soal orang itu.  
Aku diam saja. Lagi-lagi memusatkan perhatianku pada video game yang aku mainkan.   
“Kak, bagaimana kalau misalnya...” ucapku hendak bertanya. Tapi gugup.   
Padahal aku sudah bilang akan siap kalau kakak benar-benar akan membenciku setelah ini.   
“Misalnya apa?” tanya kakakku. Tidak bersemangat seperti saat dia berbicara soal Jiyong tadi.   
Aku belum melanjutkan. Lidahku tak mau digerakkan. Mulutku terus terkatup.   
Mata dan tanganku tidak melaksanakan tugasnya sebaik tadi. Aku nyaris kalah di game yang sedang aku mainkan. Tak bisa berkonsentrasi.   
aku menoleh kebelakang. menatap kakak. Ia balas menatapku heran. Kedua mata hitamnya membulat.   
“Kalau misalnya ada orang lain yang suka padamu?” tanyaku mencoba menahan geram.   
“Hm? Aku tidak akan tinggalkan Jiyong. Ahaha,” ucapnya tertawa kecil.   
“Bagaimana kalau misalnya orang itu adalah-----“  
“Siapa?”  
“Aku.”  
Senyap.   
Tak ada yang berbicara lagi.   
Aku diam. Kakak juga. Ekspresi kaget diwajahnya terbaca jelas. Aku masih menatapnya dalam.   
“Sanghyun kau... gila?” ucapnya menaikkan satu alis. Berharap kalau aku barusan mengerjainya. Aku menggeleng.   
Kakak tidak menanggapi lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam hatinya. Adik kesayangannya menyatakan cinta.   
“Kau serius?” tanyanya lagi. Meminta kepastian setelah cukup lama ia diam.   
“Aku serius, kak,” ucapku datar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tak mau menatap matanya lagi. Tatapannya tidak seperti yang selama ini ditujukan untukku. Mata hitam itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang entah apa namanya. Sedih, heran, kaget,atau mungkin... Marah. Ia masih menunduk, dahinya mulai berkerut.   
“Lalu kau mau apa?” katanya kemudian. Nada suaranya aneh. Tak biasanya ia bicara seperti itu padaku.   
“Tidak ada.” Ucapku lagi. Ia tampak heran, kemudian menggeleng.   
“Kalau ayah ibu tau kau akan diusir, Sanghyun,” tatap matanya berubah, suaranya melembut saat memanggil namaku. Memanggil nama adik kesayangannya.   
“Aku tau.”  
“Lalu?”  
“Aku tak apa. Aku memang akan pergi.”  
Ia memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak membalasnya. Aku merasakan bahuku basah, mungkin air matanya.   
Kenapa ia menangis?  
“Jadi kau akan tinggalkan kakak?” ucapnya lirih. Aku mengusap punggungnya.   
“Aku tidak bisa terus disini. Perasaanku padamu itu salah,”  
“Kalau kau memang sayang pada kakak, lalu kenapa pergi?” katanya lagi disela-sela tangisnya. Isakan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku.  
“Ayah dan ibu tidak akan mau ini terjadi. Mereka akan marah padaku. Aku hanya akan membuat masalah.”  
“Tapi, kakak sayang padamu. Satu-satunya adikku Cuma kau, Sanghyun,” katanya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.   
“Aku tetap akan menjadi adikmu, kan?” tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.   
“Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah cukup sabar selama bertahun-tahun ini, kak. Sudah tak bisa lagi,”  
“Sudah lama?”   
“Bahkan saat aku masih percaya kalau kau akan menunggu alien.”  
Aku bisa mendengar ia sedikit tertawa disela tangisnya. Aku tersenyum.   
“Aku tak akan pernah kembali didepan kakak lagi.” ucapku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Ia membelai rambut hitamku yang pendek sambil tersenyum---walau belum bisa menghentikan tangis.  
Senyum yang dulu sangat aku suka, yang hangat dan menenangkan.   
Senyum yang akan sangat aku rindukan.   
Ia menggenggam dua tanganku erat. Berharap aku tak akan pergi. Ia tak mau kehilangan aku. Ia sangat menyayangiku.   
“Maaf, ya kak.”  
“Untuk apa?”  
“Karena aku tak bisa jadi adikmu yang baik. Aku... menjijikkan.”  
Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipiku,”Aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Kalau kau pergi, menghindar dari ayah ibu tapi jangan menghindariku. Aku mohon,” ucapnya lirih. Aku diam saja.  
Ia tersenyum padaku. Membelai rambutku sekali lagi lalu satu tangannya menggenggam tanganku.   
Tanpa ia tau, malam itu terakhir kali ia bicara padaku.   
.  
.  
Ya, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah kembali kehadapannya lagi.   
Ayah dan ibu tau. Aku langsung dimarahi habis-habisan. Mereka malu. Mereka mengusirku.  
Aku tau aku memang menjijikkan.   
Aku tak apa.   
Aku memang sudah tak bisa lagi terus disana. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan itu.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.   
Dikamar apartemenku, tempat aku tinggal sendiri.   
Aku melihat kearah jam dinding. Pukul sembilan malam dan aku belum mengantuk.   
Aku menatap keluar jendela kamarku yang berada di lantai 4.   
Langit malam yang cerah, bintang bertaburan disana.   
Aku tak melepaskan mataku dari sana. Masih menatap jutaan bintang diatas sana. Indah.   
Memori-memori itu kembali berkelebat dalam kepalaku. Aku ingin tersenyum. Juga ingin menangis.   
Dulu, aku selalu melihat bintang bersama kakakku. Saat kami masih kecil.   
Tapi sekarang? Aku tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Aku sendirian.   
Aku menatap langit kosong. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di dadaku. Aku rindu.   
Aku rindu saat bersamanya dulu.   
Kakak juga disana pasti sedang melihat bintang dilangit yang sama denganku, kan?  
Aku melipat tanganku diatas meja dan membenamkan kepalaku.   
Benar-benar aku rindu.   
Tapi aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. aku hanya akan merasa bersalah.   
Aku tak akan kembali kepadanya lagi.   
“Kak, aliennya masih belum datang,” ucapku lirih sekali lagi. Ingat apa yang dikatakannya dulu. Dulu aku tertawa saat aku mendengar ini dari kakak.   
Aku memang salah mencintainya.  
Mungkin baginya, aku Cuma seorang adik tak tau diri.   
Tapi tetap aku tak menyesal pernah mencintainya.   
Sekalipun tak pernah.   
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> halo~  
> saya author baru di AO3 :3  
> jadi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya :)


End file.
